Kaiba Daycare
by MaziMe
Summary: Jonouchi had really done it this time. 'Pfft, who does he think I am? "Will you mind him for a while?" Yes. Yes I damn mind! I'm not a daycare center,' the man thought as he stopped his typing to walk over to the velvet black couch...


**A/N: So guys, HI! I have like a poop-bunch of stories to finish and post, mostly one shots but oh my god my creativity is boiling over and I know I have Runaway Love to still get on with (I mean the major plot line hasn't even been released yet and it's been what, 3 years!? I'm a disgrace lol) but hey! Stories are on their way to make up for it. School is just a prune but hey whatever I'm taking time out of studying for this because I feel like I need to and I really want to (probably won't last long though lolol) so I hope you enjoy this one and leave me a review! :D**

 **Also, excuse the cover image, I'm a terrible aesthetic freak. Also also, I rewatched the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! and realised how much better it is XD I'm also only comfortable using the Japanese names now (I know, what the heck.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, my stories would be episodes/manga chapters.**

* * *

How did the great Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and second best duelist of the world get himself into this predicament:

An eight month old in his office staring at the ceiling, chewing his little toes and cooing at the sound of slender fingers hitting a keyboard.

Jounouchi had really done it this time; leaving his kid in his office with barely any explanation as to why. _'Pfft, who does he think I am? "Will you mind him for a while?" Yes. Yes I damn mind! I'm not a daycare center,'_ the man thought as he stopped his typing to walk over to the velvet black couch to the left of his large oak desk, towards the Mutt's pup.

Kaiba had no problem with kids. Sure, they could get tiring but so do adults. After all, he was a kid once and so was everyone else so why the injustice? Heck, his whole company was built on the foundation of making kids happy! It was just that... This was Jounouchi's kid! He didn't even know the mutt had had a kid! He'd only heard of the Jonouchi-Kujaku wedding (which he had not been invited to) through Mokuba.

A good seven years had passed since the departure of the pharaoh and his adventures with duel monsters, eventually leaving the gang to go about their own lives, getting married and having kids while the now twenty five year old Kaiba focused on his company with the thought of starting a family at the back of his mind. He just couldn't imagine himself dating! Every woman he turned his head to seemed to be a fangirl and that meant a big, fat no from the CEO. He always thought he could leave everything for Mokuba and his family but the thought of dying alone was beginning to weigh him down.

Sitting on the couch next to the carrier, Kaiba gazed into the black structure to see a pair of big brown eyes staring at him warily as he loosened his navy tie and rolled his white sleeves up. _'He's kinda cute.'_

The child threw his minute fingers out of his mouth, shouting a babble at his father's rival.

Deciding to get a closer look at the Mutt's kid, Kaiba unclipped the boy from his carrier, muttering how cramped he must have been in there all that time. Sitting the child on his knee, his hands securely wrapped around his waist, Kaiba couldn't help but smile at the adorable mess of blonde. _'Just like his father. Minus the adorable.'_

"Poh!"

Kaiba chuckled at the boy's outburst, watching him for a few moments before raising a finger to stroke his cheek. "Poh, huh? Po? I look that much like a tellytubby to you?"

The blonde babe laughed at a joke he didn't even understand as Kaiba shook his head; was Jounouchi really in his right mind today? Leaving his child with his greatest rival? _'Obviously not. At least he isn't crying.'_

"Hmm. I wonder what your name is. Your stupid dad didn't even tell me that much." They stared blankly at each other. "Where'd your daddy go, huh? What about mommy?

Kaiba couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. _'Daddy? Mmmy!?'_ His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when it registered to him that he just used that annoyingly patronising baby voice with (yet again) Jounouchi's kid! It was getting increasingly awkward for him to not know his name or how long the Baka would be in coming back.

 _'Well... Nobody's watching. I can do all the baby talk I want,'_ he thought.

"Your daddy is a dummy," he cooed, lightly tapping the younger's nose who giggled at the sensation. "You hear me? He's a dummy. A dumb-dumb!" Kaiba brought the kid closer, leaning against the back of the couch and raising him in the air, the both of them smiling.

"Who knew I'd begin to enjoy the company of the Mutt's puppy?" He asked no one in particular, lightly tilting the child side to side, making his ever present giggle louder and Kaiba's smile wider. Bringing him down to his thighs, Kaiba pushed the thick blonde locks away from his large eyes and glanced around the room: "Hmm. What should we do with you?"

* * *

Outside, the sun tickled against the skin of an auburnette strolling towards the looming metallic building embellished with the letters "KC."

Shizuka stared up at the structure in awe, unable to believe her destination. _'It's so much bigger than I thought!'_ She said to herself as she walked through the lavish lobby, light reflecting against the chrome walls in a tint of blue. A large chandelier sparkled in the centre of the large room's ceiling as Shizuka stepped over to the receptionist desk.

The ebony haired woman at the desk looked up at her before she had a chance to speak, a silver name tag labelling her as "Emiko" pinned to her grey suit.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The woman's tone and forced smile was rather unnerving to Shizuka - it was soaked in distaste and sarcasm as the brunette followed the woman's grey eyes, staring down at her own outfit for a moment: high waisted green culottes adorned with black and white geometry, a white long-sleeved crop top and mint green tom shoes with an onigiri emoji shaped bag hanging off her shoulder.

The young woman felt heat rise to her cheeks and lightly coughed, "Yes, I believe my brother, Katsuya Jonouchi came a while ago to Kaiba-sama's office?"

"Why yes, he did, about an hour or so ago," Emiko let out, in a rather bored tone.

Shizuka's blush intensified at the woman's attitude; what kind of people did Kaiba hire!? "Well I'm here to pick up what he left in your boss's office. Is he in?"

"Sure. Go on up." With that, Shizuka walked to the elevator. "Top floor," she heard the receptionist call after her as she climbed in to the silver contraption.

"Nii-san is such an idiot!" She complained to herself, shaking her head.

 _'I'm really going to Kaiba's office huh?'_ A small blush crept along her cheeks. _'He's gonna be furious about Katsuya leaving Hisashi! Does he even like kids? Gosh I highly doubt it...'_

The twenty three year old sighed, showing a frown against her pretty features, running her nimble fingers through her long auburn hair, her gold bangles clinking as the boho rings adorning her fingers caught themselves in her beautiful locks. As attractive as Shizuka Kawai found Seto Kaiba, she just had to come to terms with the fact that he was a royally unpredictable asshead.

The biggest asshead, however, was her dear beloved brother who had no choice but to leave his first and only child in the hands of his rival, a ruthless business man. What would Mai say if she were here right now?

 _'Oh wait, she's in New York for business leaving daddy to fend for himself.'_ Shizuka thought, rolling her eyes.

As happy as Shizuka was for her brother marrying his sweetheart and having a child soon after, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at times. It seemed that everyone in the "gang" had someone to share their life with and something to look forward to: starting a family. Whether it was Yuugi and Anzu (who got recently engaged), Honda and Miho, even Ryuji had a relationship! And it was going quite well, surprisingly for her.

 _'He was always such a dirty flirt...'_ Again, she rolled her eyes.

Heck, even Mokuba Kaiba was dating the archeologist Rebecca Hopkins!

 _'I wonder if Kaiba has a girlfriend yet,'_ she pondered as the elevator finally came to a stop at the top floor. Exiting, and turning her head to the right, she spotted a secretory's desk; another pink haired young woman sat shuffling papers, scanning vigilantly and occasionally tapping a few keys of the keyboard.

"Um, excuse me?" Shizuka squeaked out.

The secretary looked up at her, slightly surprised. A smile popped to her lips as she asked, "Can I help you?"

 _'Finally, someone hospitable...'_

"Ah, yes I'm Shizuka Kawai, I believe my brother Katsuya Jonouchi came earlier?"

The secretary giggled at the memory of the flushed blonde charging into her boss' office like a headless chicken. "Yes Miss Kawai, he did. Did he leave something in Mr Kaiba's office?"

"Yes, my nephew to be exact. I came to pick him up."

"Oh, I see. Mr Kaiba should be free right now, so go on in!" Her pink hair lightly shook as she tilted her head in the direction of his office, a smile still plastered on her lips.

"Thank you!" Shizuka returned a smile and with a bow, turned to Kaiba's office.

A pair great mahogany doors stood before her, engraved with the image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The brunette was about to knock when she heard the giggle of a child. _'Hisashi?'_ Her eyebrows furrowed, her smile growing into a grin as she loudly knocked against the wood. Waiting a moment, she opened the door in time to hear Kaiba's soft mutterings to her nephew.

There he was, in the middle of his large office, on his elbows and knees, hovering over Hisashi Jonouchi like a giant, unaware of Shizuka's presence. He cooed and tickled the boy's neck with his face, earning a loud chuckle and an unexpected kick in the neck.

"Ah!" The brunette choked out, holding his neck in pain as he glared softly at the giggling blonde beneath. "You have strong legs, kid."

"Yeah, he's a little violent. Like his father, I guess." A soft voice travelled to his ears, making him shoot up, a hard glare returning to his cold, blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" His tone was harsh as he stared at the auburn haired intruder. He felt a little heat rise to his cheeks as he continued his observation. _'She's quite... Attractive.'_

Shizuka looked away from the blonde baby, cooing on the floor into the deep eyes of Seto Kaiba. Her smile faltered a little and she gulped at the intimidating air he held. Pulling her body into the room she answered his pending question:

"I wouldn't have expected you to remember Kaiba-sama. I'm Jonouchi's sister, Shizuka." She stood straight, her hands behind her back and a nervous smile gracing her pink lips.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her reply as if waiting for more.

The auburnette gulped and wrung her hands behind her, nervously choking out, "I-I knocked but you didn't answer and since I heard Hisashi laughing... Well." She let out a shy giggle as the brunette continued to glare at her from his spot on the carpet, obviously embarrassed.

Taking his silence as an act of annoyance, Shizuka's smile fell. She quickly stepped towards the two and without looking Kaiba, sat near her nephew's hand. However as she leant down, her long locks tickled the elder's face, the scent of coconuts invaded his space as her soft muttering swam throughout the air to the babbling child who waved his arms at his aunt, if possible with an even bigger grin.

"I'm sorry about him being left here. It's just that everyone was busy and I guess Jou panicked."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow at her explanation. "So the idiot left his kid with his seemingly greatest rival?" His deep voice grumbled.

Shizuka lightly blushed. "I guess so, Kaiba-sama."

Shizuka picked Hisashi from the floor, examining him with a matching smile on her face. "You ready to come home now?" Shizuka stood with the boy on her hip. Almost simultaneously, Kaiba stood too, still glaring at the petite woman.

She smiled knowingly with a cheeky glint in her big hazel eyes. "Kaiba-sama. I'm not my brother; I'm not going to humiliate you for playing with a child." Shizuka couldn't help but laugh at his ever sharp features. Did the man ever relax around adults?

Kaiba sighed. "I have no choice but to trust you won't, don't I Kawai-san?" Threatening her would just send her to him in tears. As soon as she reminded him, he was taken back to his Battle City Tournament almost ten years ago: the bandaged little girl, wrapped in sickening naïvety; all grown up. She was gorgeous. But why did that matter?

He abruptly turned and went back to his desk, pulling his sleeves down in the process. Hisashi, who was busy sitting in Shizuka's arms in blissful contentment, looked up and whimpered towards the retreating sight of the great dragon. Alas, he was dragged away by Shizuka, who was trying her best to buckle him into the carrier, a hot blush settling against her cheeks as the shuffling of papers and the clicking of keys resumed.

 _'Embarrassing,'_ the brunettes thought, almost simultaneously.

Shizuka made her way towards the large door, Hisashi's whimpering, wiggling form calling out to her from the black carrier.

Just as her hand placed itself against the door handle his voice called out, "Shizuka-san."

Her head ripped around, her auburn locks flying. "Y-yes Kaiba-sama?"

Their eyes locked and Shizuka felt a shiver down her spine. Why was he looking at her like that? The look in his deep blue eyes was almost hypnotising.

"I think we should have a little reunion, somewhat. Your little group of friends seem to have grown up over the last few years," he suggested, giving a glance over at Hisashi.

Shizuka blinked. "Umm..." A smile broke out onto her lips. "Yeah. Sure! I'll let Nii-san and Yugi-kun know."

Kaiba chuckled lightly. "I'll look forward to seeing you there." - ' _What the hell am I doing?' -_ "Bring the kids too." Kaiba smirked at his own stupidity.

Shizuka was rather shocked but instead let out a small giggle, glancing at the younger Jonouchi; Kaiba really had changed quite a bit. "Yeah, we will do. You'll bring Mokuba-chan won't you?" Her eyes shone brightly as she stared up at him, hopefully.

"Sure."

With that, and a grin on her face, Shizuka left the room, leaving a rather dumbfounded CEO to gather his thoughts, staring at the spot where she once stood.

"Shizuka Kawai.." Kaiba closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, slowly. "You are quite an interesting woman."

* * *

 **Yeah. There we go. Idk when this idea was in my head it seemed so funny but I guess not.** **( - _ - ;) Ah well, at least you can now laugh (or cringe) at my failure. :D You can laugh in your review too if you like.**

 **Well, till next time!**


End file.
